Mister Metokur
Jim, better known online as Mister Metokur, (formerly Internet Aristocrat or Jim81Jim) is a YouTuber that produces content criticizing and mocking individuals on the internet who do controversial actions. He became well known for his participation in GamerGate but also more recently his “roast videos” against Matt Jarbo and Tonka Saw. His videos are noted for having a snarky and sarcastic tone to it. History Jim has been through many aliases online. He first was known under the Alias Jim81Jim but later abanoned that channel and created thr Internet Aristocrat. It was his second channel that his name became well known. He was part of thr gamer community’s response to SJWs such as Anita Sarkeesian’s attack on video games throughout 2014-2015. It was during this period of time that he found out about MundaneMatt, another YouTuber who also joined GamerGate. He promoter Matt’s channel after Zoë Quinn false DMCA’d Matt’s video. In essence Matt gained a substantial boost in subscribers and viewership due to IA’s promotion. After the GamerGate drama calmed down in late 2015, the Internet Aristocrat title would be abanoned six months after and he would rebrand himself as Mister Metokur. His videos would be focused on crazy things found on the internet, such as mocking rabid fanbases, and trashing on the weird ideas of Tumblr. In 2017, Metokur would expand his videos towards other content creators. His first target was Kraut, a YouTuber who ran a Discord Doxxing server. Metokur made a four part series thet singlehandedly destroyed Kraut’s YouTube career and made Kraut leave the internet for nearly a year. In 2018, allegations about MundaneMatt false flagging people became a topic of discussion for that time. Metokur was present in a Killstream that was taken down in July 2018, and Metokur himself believed that Matt did it. Metokur was proven right when on August 6th, 2018, Matt came on a Killstream to clear his name but ultimately ended up lying to the others present on thr stream. Metokur would later work on a video called “The Ballad of MundaneMatt” which received 1 million views and Matt’s channel experienced a severe dip in subscribers and dislikes. Matt was later made into a meme due to Metokur’s video and Metokur sometimes brings up Matt in his streams as a passing joke. In early 2019, Metokur made another video trolling another YouTuber, this time Tonka Saw. Metokur essentially roasted Tonka for being an “internet tough guy” due to the fact that Tonka did mot show up to fight AndyWarski. This resulted in Tonka’s viewership dipping to incredible lows and getting more dislikes on his videos. In mid 2019, Metokur made a video attacking Sargon of Akkad due to his failed bid to run as a politician for the UKIP party. In the video, Metokur states that Sargon’s actions and stupdity essentially destroyed an entire political movement. On August 26th, 2019, Mister Metokur received two strikes on his YouTube over two older videos. As a result, he announced that he’ll be “purging himself” from YouTube and will be mainly uploading his content on Bitchute, and less frequently on YouTube. This is due to YouTube’s new censorship policies and the restraints on dark humor, something that Metokur was known for years. Some of his fans believe Matt Jarbo did it. Personal Life Jim's doxx has been called into question for a while now, but he eventually said it was real. All that is known is his real name, birth, place of birth, and many old accounts and videos. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2014